The Phantom of the Icemark
by Aurora Borealis 97
Summary: When Danny encounters Clockwork in the middle of school, what can happen, but utter chaos? Danny and Dani get sucked into a medieval world where mythology is real.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another crossover, written at about the same time as the other.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or The Cry of the Icemark.

Danny and Dani rushed to get to school on time. Danny's family had adopted Dani after she was stabilized, buying the 'cousins' story, and despite the utter chaos of the Fenton family, she enjoyed it. They had had just caught the Box Ghost, but that was enough to nearly make them late. They rushed through Lancer's classroom's door just as the bell rang.  
"Just in time, Ms. Fenton, Mr. Fenton. Try to keep it that way, if not early."  
"Yes, sir." They mumbled, knowing that was not at all possible.  
Class proceeded. Surprisingly, there weren't any ghost attacks in the middle of class, so Dani and Dani were both actually able to finish all their work in class instead of as homework.  
All was normal. Which was not normal. Danny's life, after all, could not possibly remain normal for long. Just as Dani's couldn't.  
As he entered second period, he felt something slip over his head and heard a voice say,  
"Time out!"  
Danny turned around to see Clockwork. He glanced around to see that everyone else was frozen in time except him and Dani.  
Then he started to worry.  
"Why are you here, Clockwork? Has HE escaped?  
"No, Daniel, he is still locked tight within the thermos, and he will stay that way for a while. No, but, your assistance is required elsewhere. In another dimension. Will you do it?"  
Danny hesitated. He thought for a minute. He looked at Dani who shrugged, saying she would if he did. "How badly is it needed?"  
"Quite needed."  
He thought some more. He knew that Clockwork would not force him to do it. But...  
"I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**I will try to update this quickly! But, review it - otherwise it will update slowly because I will think less people like it.**

**No reviewers yet. But, this was already written before I even posted.**

Disclaimer: I do own Danny Phantom! And The Cry of the Icemark!

*Get buried in a pile of lawsuit forms*

... Fine. I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does! And so does whoever wrote The Cry of the Icemark!

* * *

Chapter 2

"We'll do it."  
As soon as the words were out of Danny's mouth, Clockwork held him and Dani by the wrist and we all turned invisible, Clockwork saying, "Time In!"  
He whisked us off into his tower.  
"This nation requires your help. Both of you." He showed us a snowy white landscape that would probably make us really cold if we were entirely human. "However, I will not explain things to you, aside from that it is still in medieval times. You will learn what to do as you go along. But... Do not lose hope. Do not give up or all will be lost. This will also help the two of you gain experience. Now, I will take you there." And he whisked us away, taking us to a frozen forest. He went away as soon as we broke contact with him. They both went ghost, floating about a foot above the ground. They wandered around for a while, unsure where to go, unbothered by the cold. Since they both had an internal temperature of 78, they had to be in a place cold enough to make most people into ice sculptures to more than shiver. Unless you count when they gained ice powers, or their ghost sense.  
Suddenly, a girl who looked about sixteen burst around the corner on a horse. Danny quickly shoved his clone behind him, seeing her the girl's aggressive stance and various forms of medieval weaponry, sword drawn. The seven year old duplicate ignored this, scowling at her overprotective 'brother', going around him to help fight if necessary.  
Shouting some kind of war cry, she charged at Danny, who simply went intangible. He noted she was speaking English. Then he noticed her turning to Dani, who started to charge at her. Danny shouted at her, "Be careful, Dani! Not to hard! Remember how fragile humans are!" She nodded briefly, opting to go intangible, like her brother. The girl looked shocked, but quickly recovered. A soldier (for it was apparent that he was a soldier) thundered from the direction that the girl had come from.  
"Princess Thirrin!" he called. "You are not to charge into battle without me!" She nodded curtly. Danny turned to Dani. "You take on Thirrin - do not hurt her under any circumstances - and I'll take the soldier." She nodded, turning to the princess. "Bet you can't get me!" she said. Danny distracted the soldier, who looked surprised at the determination not to hurt them.  
He then got over his surprise. Danny dodged the attack by going intangible. They were doing fine until...  
"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"  
Danny looked up, distracted, if for a moment, at the portly, blue-skinned ghost. A moment was all the soldier needed. He slashed at Danny's turned back and struck his arm. Danny cried out in pain, but did not fall. Instead, he flew up doggedly to the Box Ghost.  
"Box Ghost! What the f- are you doing here?" Danny asked.  
The Box Ghost scratched his head for a moment, obviously not knowing himself, then raised his arms above his head, shouting, "Tremble before the awesome might of my corrugated cardboard boxes of DOOOOM!" Danny facepalmed.  
"I so don't have the time or the energy for this." he muttered, then sucked up the Box Ghost in the thermos he had luckily remembered to bring with him. Said ghost was sucked in with a final, "BEWARE!"  
Danny landed, stumbling a bit on impact. "Danny!" Dani shouted, landing from flying circles over Thirrin's frustrated head, then running over.  
"I'm all right, Dani. Are you okay?" She nodded. Danny looked over to see Thirrin looking puzzled. The soldier was examining the small pool of blood left from Danny's wound. He was probably wondering why it was a swirled puddle of red and green.  
"Thirrin!" he called. "Come see this! I'm not sure what it is!"  
She looked at us for a moment, then went over and bent over it. She looked at it. She looked at the Phantoms. Then her eyes turned to the blood now dripping from the wound from where Danny was leaning against a tree.  
"I... I think it's the boy's blood." she said hesitantly.  
Dani turned to Danny. "She's fast." she commented. He nodded in agreement.  
"We did bring some bandages, right, Dani? I'm pretty sure I have some, but it's in my other form's pant's pocket." He looked distrustfully at the pair.  
"I don't think we need secret identities here, Danny. I have some too. In my pocket of my other form."  
Danny sighed. "All right. Dani, let's both change back. I'll pass out soon if I don't anyway. Staying in ghost form when I'm injured takes way to much energy."  
At that they both changed back, and Danny went to work bandaging the wound on his left arm. He sighed again when he finished. He looked up at the stunned faces of Thirrin and the soldier, who had apparently been watching them this whole time.  
They just stood there for a time, in awkward silence. Said silence was only broken when an ecto beam was blasted in the middle of them. They were all blasted backward. Danny and Dani looked up to see Skulker in his ecto suit. "Ghost children!" he called. "Today is the day I shall finally rest your pelts at the foot of my bed, whelps!"  
Danny and Dani both made a face at this. It was even enough to pull Thirrin from her stunned silence. Shouting the battle cry again, she pulled a spear from it's scabbard and threw it at Skulker. Danny flew up and blasted Skulker with an ice ray. He froze. Literally. The soldier looked at Danny, shocked. Danny turned to him just as he sucked Skulker into the Thermos, backing away slightly. The soldier stopped. "Dani!" Danny called. She came over. They both backed toward a wall of undergrowth, prepared to phase through it if things looked bad. Then they waited for either an attack... Or questions.  
Thirrin stepped forward. The soldier pulled her back. "What are you?" Danny looked at Dani. First talking to her, I said, "Here we tell the truth, all of the truth, and nothing but the truth unless I say so, okay?" She nodded. Danny turned back to Thirrin. "We're both halfas. Half human."  
"And half what?"  
"Ghost."

**Hope you like it! R&R!**


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note Chapter

**This makes me feel guilty. I hate when something is falsely updated, but then, that's because it's basically a false update. Anyway, stories are on hold (hopefully not for too long) while I fix Danny Phantom and the Prisoner of Azkaban, which has major issues. I'm going to either fix or address all issues pointed out, and, of course, scour my chapters for any more major OOCness. However, this will take a while, but it will also be a better quality fic. I'm also slowing down updates to heighten their quality too. Thank you for your patience! One more thing, The Phantom of the Icemark will _not _be updated for quite a while (meaning until I've finished DP/PA and HWM) unless I get minimum five reviews. I only have one. It does not count if one person reviews twice. Sorry for the wait, but please, R&R to tell me if I miss anything! This note will be removed once I update.**


	4. Discontinuation

**Hey, I'm REALLY sorry, but this muse has officially curled up and died. I will not continue this story. It is adoptable, and I will keep it up until a month after it has been adopted. Despite what I told some individual people. If you want to adopt this story, tell me. The book DP has been crossed over with is The Cry of the Icemark, by Stuart Hill. It is a trilogy, but since the other two books take place twenty years later, that is the only one you really need to read. Again, I'm really, really sorry. But...**

**DISCONTINUED**


	5. Announcement READ IT!

**OK, I apologize for the fact that, even after this wait, that this is not a real chapter. I'll delete this later... Anyway, this is an announcement putting EVERYTHING on a short-term hiatus. I will not update anything until summer break begins. By then, I hope to have at least one chapter ready for everything, plus some new short stories, possibly finished. Again, I'm sorry. Oh, and NO FLAMES! Statuses of stories below, for those who want to know. I have the general priority order planned out.**

* * *

Started Stories

**Feuglacian: **Minimum priority. I won't work on this for a while - it isn't even a real story.

**Ghostly Legends: **Low priority. I won't work on this much, but I will whenever I think of something interesting.

**The Tridemi Tournament: **High priority - this is the second one I hope to get done, after Hiding Something. The latest chapter is scheduled for a rewrite to obey an excellant suggestion of XOver Queen's, and to satisfy readers slightly more. STOP FLAMING ME NOW!

**The Second Deathday: **Medium-low priority. Is remaining a oneshot, but I'm rewriting it. It sucks.

**The Guide to Ghost Culture: **Low priority. I have to think of culture to post it, right?

**Aftermath of a Ghost Invasion: **Medium-high priority. Bit busy with other stories and irritated by utter lack of ideas and writing time. I regained the time, though. I just got smacked in the face with a wad of Science homework a mile long...

**Of Ghostly Teens and Magic Things: **High priority. Is also scheduled for a minor rewrite to conform with some new stuff I'm making up, and to improve it a bit. Nothing like the last rewrite though.

**A Hidden World: **Medium priority. Wow, been a while since I updated this. Don't worry, though, I've just been busy with other stories. I haven't given up yet.

**Hiding Something: **First priority. Been blocked for a while now, actually. Working on that.

**The Halfa Siblings: **Medium priority. Scheduled for a rewrite and proper continuation... i.e. not skipping a million episodes, just the ones I REALLY don't like...

**Artemis Fowl: The Ghost and the Fairy: **Minimal priority. If I get a load more then I expect done before summer break, I'll reactivate it. Otherwise, it's remaining on hiatus until I have less then five active stories (meaning storyline-containing stories). Minor rewrite.

**Obsessions: **Low priority. Becoming a two-shot. Weird, huh?

**The Phantom of the Icemark: **Minimal priority. Being converted to a hiatus. No longer discontinued - It'll become reactivated under the same conditions as Artemis Fowl: The Ghost and the Fairy. Minor rewrite.

**Gallery of Scenes and Challanges: **Minimal priority. Need I explain? Most of my random ideas now either get written in my journal and tossed, or written in my journal and turned into a full-on story.

**Invader Phantom: **Low priority. Me and FrozenWaffle don't do this much, actually...

**Zim's Horrible Year at Hogwarts:** Unknown priority, since it's FrozenWaffles. Possible sequel!

* * *

**New Stories**

**Ghost Hunters in the Lair of the Twins: **Involves Jamie. Danny and Jamie find an island similar to Skulker's, with mixed ghost and live wildlife living there, instead of a giant skull. They make it their own, but when Jack and Maddie track Phantom and Shade to their precious island full of perfectly studiable ghost afterlife, what will happen?

**Learning to Heal: **Cashing in the favor she gave Danny when doing his ghost hunting for a week, Jamie asks an equal favor when she developes a new power and with it, a new sub-Obsession. One-shot.

**Ghostly School: **Danny and Jamie attend Plasma Post-Death - ghost school.

**In the Distant Desert: **An in-depth introduction to Heatstroke and her people.

**In the Far Frozen: **An in-depth reintroduction to Frostbite and his people.

* * *

**That's all. Again, I apologize, but this'll make it easier later... probably. After all, it wouldn't do for me to get grounded for a month due to bad grades founded by the inability to juggle school and a million stories, now, would it?**

**...**

**Bye.**


End file.
